Inspection, removal and servicing of a brake assembly for heavy vehicles is difficult and time consuming, mainly due to the significant weight of the brake assembly. For example, a brake calliper may weigh in excess of 30 kg and a rotor and hub assembly can weigh in excess of 100 kg. Due to the weight and general awkwardness of the location of the brake assembly, removal of the calliper and the hub and rotor assembly both require more than one person to perform. Apart from being time consuming, generally inconvenient and costly, using manual labour to remove a heavy vehicle brake assembly can also raise health and safety concerns in respect of service technicians due to the weight and unusual lifting actions required.
Preferred embodiments of the invention seek to provide a trolley for supporting a heavy vehicle brake assembly to address the above concerns.